


Он не играет в его игры

by Ahe



Series: Мы во всем разберемся [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не хочет заключать связь. С кем-либо. Ему нет дела до альф, даже если они сказочно красивы и приятно пахнут; он не хочет быть под чьим-то контролем. Не то, чтобы он будет когда-либо заключать связь с кем-то младше его. Желательно, если он все же соберется заключить связь, то пусть это окажется девушка годика на два старше его. В таком случае ему точно не придется беспокоиться о том, что он под чужим контролем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он не играет в его игры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Doesn't Play His Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046753) by [cryme_anocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean). 



**2005**  
  
_«Альфы являются сильными представителями расы. Первое время омеги и альфы имели равные права. Единственное различие между ними было то, что омеги способны к деторождению, в отличии от альф. Ученые так и не сошлись во мнении, что вызвало генетическую мутацию, которая позволила некоторым альфам получать контроль над омегами. Первый случай, когда альфа воспользовался связью с омегой для подчинения, был задокументирован в 1824 году. И это явление быстро распространилось, и ученные до сих пор не выяснили причину. Это происходит только между связанными партнерами вне зависимости от спаривания. Единственное, в чем ученные уверенны наверняка, это то, что если ребенок альфа родился после 1994 года, то он, вероятно, способен полностью подчинить волю своей второй половины»._  
  
Даже когда тебе одиннадцать, подобные слова уже не кажутся воодушевляющими. Рожденный омегой, Микки Милкович знает это и то, что его ожидает. Например, предстоит первая сцепка в подростковый период, когда подойдет к концу половое созревание, после которого он сможет нарожать кучу детишек. Микки ненавидит детей. Микки не любит Мэнди, нет, правда. Она слишком приставучая и жутко бесит, а ей всего восемь. Поэтому он более чем уверен, что не хочет заводить детей.  
  
Он не хочет заключать связь. С кем-либо. Ему нет дела до альф, даже если они сказочно красивы и приятно пахнут; он не хочет быть под чьим-то контролем. Не то, чтобы он будет когда-либо заключать связь с кем-то младше его. Желательно, если он все же соберется заключить связь, то пусть это окажется девушка годика на два старше его. В таком случае ему точно не придется беспокоиться о том, что он под чужим контролем.  
  


-

  
**2011**  
  
Йен Галлагер пахнет домом, а тело выглядит таким горячим, вопреки всему. Его зубы намного острее, иногда он боится повредить ими кожу на шее, когда дотрагивается до кого-то, но такого никогда не происходит.  
  
Йен Галлагер самый трусливый альфа, которого когда-либо встречал Микки. Он слабак. Он спускает все с рук Микки, в отличие от его старших братьев, что на подбор все альфы, никогда бы не позволили даже подойти к их подружкам. Поэтому он ударяет его. Слишком сильно бьет и проигрывает Йену. Он избавляется от него. И Микки никогда прежде настолько не хотел заключить с ним связь, как сейчас.  
  


-

  
**2015**  
  
Микки делает смелый шаг, когда говорит Йену, что хочет заключить связь. Он знает, он блядь, _понимает_ , что Йен родился в то время, когда альфы уже способны подчинять своих омег. Микки не знает об этом наверняка, как Йен мог сделать это. И от того он в ужасе. Он действительно очень напуган, потому что Йен мог сотворить с ним все что угодно. Что если он дейсвительно может делать это? Микки совсем не хочет превращаться в безмозглого омегу. Он их вдоволь навидался. Его альфа говорит что-то, но слова пролетают мимо его ушей. Впереди его ждет слишком жалкое существование.  
  


-

  
**2015**  
  
Они живут на два дома. Они проводят какое-то время у Галлагеров, потом перебираются к Милковичам. Когда Терри в тюрьме, как сейчас, им не о чем беспокоиться, ведь дом в их полном распоряжении. И они проводят много времени вместе до заключения связи. Они живут у Галлагеров и они счастливы. Им с трудом даются бытовые моменты и особенно уборка. Ведь сейчас они, блядь, только и делают это.  
  
— Микки, ебать, я говорил тебе начать стирку! — Йен врывается в ванну и отодвигает шторку.  
  
Микки подскакивает от неожиданности и хватается за стену, пытаясь устоять на месте.  
  
— Какого хуя ты тут забыл, Йен?!  
  
— Я просил тебя, чтобы ты включил стиральную машину! — повторяет Йен, чье лицо красное от гнева.  
  
— Нет, ты не прав. Ты сказал: «Микки, можешь постирать?» Ты ничего мне сказал. Ты просто спросил.  
  
— Что, блядь, значит то, что ты должен сделать это, говнюк.  
  
— Какого хуя ты не можешь сделать это сам?  
  
— Что? Почему _ты_ не можешь сделать это! **У тебя пара минут, чтобы выйти из душа и начать стирку**. — Йен выбегает, хлопнув за собой дверью.  
  
Это хитрый способ манипуляции. Микки застывает, он не может нажать пальцем на кнопку, когда понимает, что именно произошло. Он не в состоянии объяснить, что испытывает. Все в чем Микки уверен наверняка, это то, что он сразу выключил воду, спустился вниз к стиральной машинке и засыпал стиральный порошок, прежде чем осознал, что вообще с ним произошло. Он весь мокрый, обнаженный, а Йен на кухне моет посуду. Лип сидит на диване с Лиамом и Дебби, Карл же устроился за обеденным столом и делает уроки.  
  
— Микки, почему ты голый? — с искренним удивлением спрашивает Дебби, впрочем, таким голосом она говорит всегда.  
  
Йен оборачивается, палец Микки все еще зависает напротив кнопки запуска. Брови Йена вновь поднимаются.  
  
— Почему ты голый? Ты… все еще мокрый? Микки! **Пойди, вытрись,** Боже!  
  
Охуеть. Черт возьми — _нет_. Микки наверху, насухо вытирает полотенцем ноги, прежде чем включается собственное сознание. Снова. Озарение снизошло ему на голову. Йен является альфой, который может — _ебать_. Ему хочется завыть от собственной беспомощности и гнева, когда он чувствует сверлящий взгляд за спиной.  
  
Руки Йена скрещены на груди, плечом он подпирает дверной косяк.  
  
— Почему ты, черт возьми, спустился вниз голышом?  
  
— Потому что ты нахрен так сказал, — практически рычит Микки и отворачивается, поспешно надевая одежду, что лежит в ванной комнате.  
  
— Нет, я этого не делал.  
  
— Да, ты, бля, сделал это. Ты сказал мне пойти постирать и у меня две минуты на то, чтобы выйти из душа.  
  
— Это ты сейчас из себя умника строишь?  
  
Микки вновь оглядывает назад, наполовину надев футболку.  
  
— Ты, блин, думаешь, что я шучу? Давай, прикажи мне сделать что-то еще, Йен.  
  
Йен долго смотрит в глаза Микки, пока последний не догадывается, что тот просто не понимает о чем тот говорит. Йен, наверное, никогда ничего не слышал об альфах, способных подчинять своих омег.  
  
**— Иди сюда и отсоси мне.**  
  
Серьезно? Что, черт — он встает на колени перед Йеном, практически высвободив его член, когда до сознания Микки доходят слова.  
  
— Дерьмо, не всерьез же, нет.  
  
Микки останавливается. Он отодвигается от Йена и нервно проводит рукой по волосам. Он давно опасался этого, практически с того самого дня, как только узнал об этом. Боится превратиться в безмозглого робота, подобного тем девушкам и парням, которых иногда показывают по ТВ или можно встретить на улице. Микки не хочет этого. Не хочет Йена больше, не после этого. Не тогда, когда столкнулся с последствиями.  
  
Микки поднимается с колен, чтобы взглянуть в его глаза. Конечно, тот размышляет. Ебать, встреча с Йеном первая и единственная хорошая вещь, что с ним случилась. Он первый, кто заставляет его почувствовать себя правильным, счастливым. Ему хочется плакать. Но он не станет реветь. Микки просто смотрит на Йена.  
  
 — Что происходит, Мик?  
  
Взгляд Микки тут же направляется в потолок, потому что как объяснить кому-то это? Как сказать человеку о том, что он способен управлять им?  
  
— У тебя есть эта… _штука_.  
  
— Что за штука? Биполярка или какая-то альфа хрень?  
  
Микки подносит палец ко рту и прикусывает кожу.  
  
— Я не знаю. Ты ебать… ты, блядь, способен контролировать меня или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Я могу что?  
  
— Ты, блядь, слышал меня.  
  
— Да, я просто… — Йен не заканчивает предложением, лишь подозрительно смотрит на него. — Это происходит естественно и нечто ломается в тебе?  
  
— Верно.  
  


-

  
**2017**  
  
Он учится контролировать это. Они разговаривают с докторами и специалистами. Это на самом деле зависит от того, как Йен использует связь. Все, что от него требуется, всего лишь не использовать связь в моменты, когда он очень расстроен. Это совсем не сложно. Должно быть так. Но оказывается иначе. Очень легко. До того дня, пока Йен не разозлился на него.  
  
-… и, блядь, так всегда! Ты всегда, ебать, относишься ко мне с предубеждением, будто я не ровня тебе, не твой партнер, а просто твоя омега. И я не понимаю этого, потому что если твой начальник ожидает такого отношения, это не значит, будто ты можешь наплевать на нашу договорённость, что мы во всем на равных. Все время, в любой ситуации. А в такие моменты ты наглядно демонстрируешь, что мы не равноправные, Йен.  
  
— Микки, **заткнись и сядь**. Просто, блядь, — глаза Йена расширяются от ужаса, когда он осознает, что сейчас сделал. Микки смотрит на него с ненавистью и злобой, часто моргая, потому что не собирается распускать сопли. — Я должен извиниться, я не хотел…  
  
— Завали ебало, — Микки встает и уходит. Он закрывается в спальне и это впервые, когда Микки жалеет о том, что они выбрали квартиру подальше от его старого дома. Замок щелкает и он осматривается. Он собирается уйти, пора сделать это. Он не хочет оставаться здесь. Он не будет терпеть такого. Ему необходимо побыть наедине. Подальше от Йена. Ведь он снова воспользовался своей властью. Он просто издевается над ним. И Микки вряд ли сможет доверять ему. Не сейчас. Йену известно, насколько он ненавидел это. Микки презирает его. Это первый раз, когда это было использовано против него. И Микки хочется рвать на себе волосы.  
  
Йен долбит в дверь.  
  
— Микки, впусти меня.  
  
Микки не реагирует. Он хватает дорожную сумку, что лежит внизу шкафа и пихает в нее все, что попадается под руку.  
  
Он чувствует себя здесь не в своей тарелке. Ощущает тревогу, дрожь во всем теле, и предательски горящую метку. Микки долго смотрит на сумку, прежде чем застегнуть молнию. Он фыркает и заходит в ванную комнату, берет зубную щетку, пасту, супрессанты, и закидывая их в боковой карман сумки.  
  
Он открывает дверь и обходит Йена.  
  
— Куда ты направился? — в голосе Йена нотки отчаянья. Микки не поворачивается, просто хватает кошелек с кухонной стойки и идет на выход.  
  
— Микки? Ты уходишь? Куда ты идешь?  
  
— Туда, куда, блядь, захочу, Галлагер. Ты не мой гребанный телохранитель. Иди в задницу, — Микки толкает входную дверь, — та не сразу поддается, — и он возвращается в старый дом. К счастью, сейчас лето.  
  


-

  
  
— Он с тобой? — запыхавшись спрашивает Йен, лихорадочно осматривая дверной проем за спиной Тони.  
  
Тони пихает его в грудь.  
  
— Съебись отсюда нахуй, Галлагер.  
  


-

  
  
Он пропал на неделю. Целую гребанную неделю. Его внутренние инстинкты прямо уже кричат о том, что пора воспользоваться связью и заставить Микки вернуться домой. Йен не делает этого. Он не заставит Микки против его воли. Но и продолжаться так дальше не может.  
  
Йен не может даже спать в их постели. Он не ляжет в кровать, если там нет Микки. Из-за чего ночует на диване. И пахнет тот пиздец, как ужасно. Обивка пропитана запахом пота и каким-то затхлым Читос. Но он не может лечь в постель, которая все еще пахнет застарелым сексом и Микки. _МиккиМиккиМиккиМикки_ , будто мантра звучит в его голове.  
  
Он не знает, как исправить это. Он не знает, что делать. И он не может _разговаривать_ с Микки, так как же ему в таком случае поступить?  
  


-

  
  
Микки возвращается, когда становится не во что переодеться. Он практически бежит и собирается вернуться обратно. Он не может продолжать работать в гараже в тех же шмотках. Так что он действует. И мысленно опасается того, что Йен может попросить остаться. Микки знает, что тот попробует сделать это. Поэтому он не представляет, как следует поступать в такой ситуации и решат просто попробовать.  
  
— Микки! — Йен открывает дверь раньше, чем он успевает к ней подойти.  
  
— Я просто вернулся за одеждой.  
  
— Нет, нет! Остановись. Пожалуйста. Просто… давай поговорим. Пожалуйста? Позволь мне сказать все правильно. — Жалостливо говорит Йен. Он умоляет Микки, и тот действительно думает, что его альфа жалкое ничтожество. И этот печальный взгляд, заставляет Микки смягчиться.  
  
— Замолкни нахуй, Галлагер. Скажу сразу, я пришел вовсе не за этим дерьмом.  
  
Губа Йена лопается и саднит, но он хватает Микки за руку.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Микки. Пожалуйста, позволь мне. Я скучаю по тебе. Ты нужен мне. И если ты хочешь разорвать связь, то скажи сразу, а не оставляй все так. Без тебя я ни о чем не могу думать. Пожалуйста. Ты нужен мне.  
  
_Нет!_ Естественно, Микки не собирался разрывать связь. Нет. Он просто не… нет. Поэтому он бросает свою спортивную сумку на пол и садится на диван, скрестив руки на груди в защитном жесте.  
  
— Если тебе правда, есть что сказать, Галлагер, то начинай говорить, блядь, прямо сейчас.  
  
Йен присаживается на корточки перед ним. Микки замечает одеяло на диване. Неужели все это время Йен спал здесь?  
  
— Я не собираюсь делать этого. Ты должен знать, что я больше не хочу приказывать тебе. Ты пойми, я вовсе не хотел так поступать.  
  
— Тогда какого хрена ты это сделал?  
  
— Природа. Мой внутренний альфа почувствовал твой стресс и мне просто захотелось сделать так, чтобы ты _услышал меня_. Ты же пропустил все мимо ушей. Ты практически не прислушиваешься ко мне. И я не хотел тебе приказывать, но я сделал это, о чем очень сейчас сожалею.  
  
— Такое, блядь, больше не должно повторяться.  
  
— Нет, никогда.  
  
— Я не могу пойти на это, Йен. Я не могу, блин… ты не можешь приказывать мне. Я не твой _омега_ , я твой _партнер_. Мы партнеры в этом, а не какая-то херня.  
  
— Нет, я знаю. Мы… мы говорили об этом раньше. Я понимаю.  
  
Микки делает шумный вдох и смотрит вниз на одеяло, что лежит под ним. Больно. И эта временная передышка и подобные вещи, вовсе не так просто даются ему. Так было всегда. Однако Йен никогда не следовал его правилам. Йен никогда не играл в его игру. И Микки любит его за это. И то, что произошло, никогда не должно повториться. Никогда. Но его Йен всегда являлся одним большим исключением. Йен его альфа и это _не просто_ какая-то альфа зависимость. И это же касается его. Они принадлежат друг другу. Микки не предмет и Йен никогда не относился к нему так, кроме того раза. Ну, только разве за исключением моментов, когда тот ревновал и они грубо, жестко трахались, но Микки совсем не против этого.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— У нас все хорошо?  
  
— Да, но ты никогда больше не сделаешь этого, Йен. Ты, блядь, даже не представляешь, что я испытываю. Ты не имеешь права повторять эту херню.  
  
— Нет, я знаю. И не буду.  
  
— Прекрасно… — Микки ждет. Выжидает, потому что догадывается, что последует дальше.  
  
— Могу ли я… сделать это для тебя?  
  
— Просто спроси меня, хочу ли я трахаться, Рыжий лобок, пусть даже звучит это не так красиво и загадочно.  
  
Йен выдыхает и смеется.  
  
— Прости. Могу ли я выебать тебя, Микки?  
  
— Трахни меня.


End file.
